


Suggestions of Impropriety

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, John Buchanan is a romantic, John Buchanan'a wife is a gem, M/M, Pining, forcing Barba into situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: John Buchanan will do absolutely anything to win a case for his client. If that means he has to meddle in the lives of the ADA and the lead detective on the case why wouldn't he?Or 5 times Buchanan tried to make Barisi happen and 1 time he didn't have to.





	Suggestions of Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful Robin Hood (Kjack89) who shares this headcanon with me. I hope you enjoy seeing it come to life.
> 
> Many special thanks to AHumanFemale for their wonderful support, keeping this a secret for me and acting as a beta for this fic. All the good bits, including the title, can be attributed to them. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy them, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

John Buchanan was a successful man. He graduated top of his class, married a beautiful woman, had a son and a daughter, and two dogs. His life was near perfect. Every evening he would come home from work, kiss his wife on the cheek, and sit down to a lovely homemade dinner. His household staff looked after his family and made sure their every whim was catered to. Yes, he was a lucky man but he knew that not all men were as lucky.

Rafael Barba was the one ADA who happened to be a thorn in his side. If he wasn't working he was sleeping and even that was rare. The man seemed to exist on peanuts and coffee, literally. It had taken many casual lunch meetings but eventually John realized the man had no personal life, didn't have a spouse, and his last relationship had been in college. He would love to pretend that pity had welled but if it did it was only an extension of self-satisfaction.

John’s luck, however, was about to change. One evening he and Marty were having drinks and he noticed Barba and Rita Calhoun sitting in the corner. He knew the two went to school together and had previously worked together but he hadn't realised they were friends. Colleagues and classmates were one thing, friends another. He excused himself from his table and walked towards them but stopped when he heard the topic of their conversation.

Rita was rubbing the prosecutors back gently. “You need to put yourself out there Rafi.”

“Rita-”

“I’m serious.” Her tone left no argument.

“What if he turns me down?” _He?_ Now that was interesting

Her voice was skeptical. “Turns you down?” She took a large gulp of her scotch. “He’s clearly into you.”

Barba sighed. He was just swirling his drink in its glass. “What if he really just wants to shadow me?” He took a large gulp before slamming it down and asking for another.

John could hear the eye roll in Rita’s voice. “Trust me, I know men. If you say jump he’ll say how high.”

“What if-”

“Rafael,” the defense attorney sighed, arching her back slightly before turning to her friend, “Carisi would drop on his knees in front of a jury if you asked him to.”

Carisi? John thought to himself, that was interesting.

“Well I do have a way with words,” Barba chuckled before raising his glass in a toast and taking another long drink.

John decided to avoid saying hello to the two friends then, instead he made his way to the bathroom, a plan forming in his mind. Carisi was the lead detective on his most recent client's case, if Barba and Carisi started dating there would be a clear conflict of interest, a mistrial would be declared. Now all he had to do was figure out a way for the two men to be alone together….

 

**One**

 

John hated to negotiate deals with the ADA’s office, but he had just been called by a young man's family. Their son had admitted to raping one of his school friends to the detectives, he had already bragged about it. So even though he was loathe to deal with Barba, Carisi was the lead detective on the case.

He was delighted to discover the detective heading into the room ahead of him. So John did what he did best, walked in behind him posturing about coerced confessions ignoring the roll of the prosecutor’s eyes. Once they had negotiated an offer, John shook the boys father’s hand and told him to take his son home to spend what time they could together. Once the family had left he turned to Barba and his pet detective. “If I find there was one ounce of impropriety-”

The detective looked as though he was about to burst, Barba however just raised a single brow.. “What are you accusing us of counsellor?”

John plastered on a sweet smile before standing to make his leave. “Nothing boys.”

After he left the interview room he locked the door behind him. Immature, yes. But effective? He was about to find out. He watched the two argue back and forth before Barba finally stood and tried to leave the room. Upon noting the door was locked he rolled his eyes and made a phone call.

So much for plan A.

 

**Two**

 

The next time John ran into Detective Carisi was just after the man had testified for Barba on another case. He was walking alongside detective Rollins and they were arguing loudly.

“It’s been months Carisi,” the blonde detective scowled. “Why won't you introduce her to us? Surely it’s time, you’ve been dating for a while now.”

The detective had a girlfriend? John frowned to himself, thinking back to the conversation he’d overheard a month ago. Clearly Barba didn't know. John couldn't see the prosecutor going after someone else's man unless they were on the witness stand. Then again Barba was ruthless-

“I just don't think she would feel comfortable around everybody,” the detective argued, interrupting John’s thoughts.

John looked over at the pair but was met with Rollins’ harsh glare. “Eavesdropping, Buchanan?”

“It’s not eavesdropping if you’re arguing in front of me detective,” he was unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. “But Detective Carisi if you want my advice-”

“He doesn't.”

“-if you’re with someone who isn't comfortable sharing a drink with your colleagues maybe you should find someone who is.” He slowly moved his gaze over to Barba, who had just left the courtroom looking flustered. John looked back to find Carisi watching Barba intensely. His cheeks were tinged red and a blush seemed to be spreading down his neck. John couldn't help but smirk. “That’s just my _humble_ opinion though.”

He then nodded at the detectives before walking towards Barba and the exit.

“Counselor,” he greeted amiably before he left the courthouse and stepped into the crisp air.

 

**Three**

 

It was John's wedding anniversary, and unfortunately he was with a client rather than his wife. As the man bitched and moaned about how his wife was probably stepping out on him and deserved to be dealt with, John offered little other than a false sympathy and a list of good divorce attorneys. This seemed only to increase his client’s rage. John couldn’t help but look for a distraction and that was when he saw them.

Barba and Carisi were sitting at a table opposite one another, their heads bent low and smiles across their faces. Barba’s hand was inches from Carisi’s, if only one of them reached out and grabbed the other's hand, it would be perfect. John signaled a waiter and arranged for a bottle of wine to be given to the table, his client looking on in amusement.

Although Carisi seemed enthused that free wine had made its way to them, Barba did not. The prosecutor looked throughout the restaurant before his eyes landed on John, he flashed the larger man a scowl before stalking over.

“I don’t appreciate bribes, Counselor.”

“Not a bribe,” John smirked and nodded his head towards Carisi. “Just a congratulations on a job well done.”

Barba’s eyes widened before he schooled his features back into his usual sardonic expression. “Funny counselor. We’re celebrating a win.”

“I see,” John smirked. “But if you don't mind you’re interrupting a client dinner.”

Barba nodded before stalking back to the table. He said something to Carisi before flinging some cash on the table and stalking out, pointedly ignoring John on the way to the door. The detective threw John a glare before grabbing his coat and running after him. John watched through the window as the detective caught up to the attorney and rested a hand on his shoulder. Barba appeared to shrug off the hand but Carisi was persistent. After a hurried word the two men left together, shoulders bumping together as they walked away.

John sighed, if they had been just a little bit closer their hands could have tangled together also.

 

**Four**

 

John was at some charity event held by the Manhattan DA. His wife was chatting to Marty, and thank God for that. Carol was always nervous at these kind of events and John’s partner had a way of making her relax. As he looked around the room he noticed the SVU detectives huddled in one corner, in another Barba and Rita stood swirling their glasses of scotch. This wouldn't do.

He made his way over to the emcee and stuffed some bills into his hand with a firm shake. Soon they were inviting everyone to the floor to dance. Carisi instantly grabbed Rollins hand and pulled her awkwardly onto the floor. Rita clearly had the same idea and was sauntering over with Barba trailing behind her.

After a few minutes John grabbed a paralegal and practically forced the poor man on Rollins, who smiled gratefully. John then turned to Rita, “Care for a dance?”

“Why not?” Rita responded, her amused tone matching her expression.

“Wanna dance, Counselor?” Carisi offered and waggled his brow at his colleague. “It’ll be fun.”

Barba grudgingly took the taller man's hand and they begun to sway to the music, although John suspected his aggravation was mostly for show.

Rita raised an expectant brow at John, he offered her his hand and soon they had joined Barba and Carisi on the dance floor. As John danced with Rita she gave him a wicked look, clearly the woman knew the exact game that he was playing. She paid both of them the respect of leaving it unsaid.

John hardly had to time to applaud his own genius before there was an exclamation and shouting. It appeared Carisi had stepped on Barba’s foot. John wasn’t surprised, looking at the man. He was all limbs and tactless flailing. Still, Barba seemed unrealistically affected by the moment and saw fit to leave. If his face was flushed and his steps were quick, it was surely from temper and not because Carisi had been so close that Barba’s own steps had faltered.

Rita shrugged her shoulders before thanking John for his attempt and trailing after her friend. John turned his gaze to Carisi, the poor man stood there looking heartbroken.

It seemed that he, just like John, was losing hope.

 

**Five**

 

John has no idea how he ended up with Carisi’s number but somehow he did. Of course he couldn't help himself, but after the charity ball had blown up there was really no other option. He organised for one of the tech guys to spoof both Carisi and Barba’s number and had organised for them to meet at Cherry Hill in Central Park, next to the fountain.

The location was particularly special for John as it was where he had proposed to Carol. It had been a particularly bright winter's day when he had popped the question and since then it had always been a special place for them. And now he was hoping it would become a special place for Barba and Carisi. If any hint of sentimentality was included in the gesture, well, it was clearly there by accident.

The detective came first, pacing nervously back and forth in front of the fountain. Then in blustered Barba, briefcase in hand and slightly on edge. Heightened emotions were good, for his agenda at least. He didn’t know when he’d started to care about the emotional aspect of this plan but he made a point of ignoring his burgeoning excitement. Sadly it looked like his efforts were wasted. For a man more accustomed to success than failure, John found himself surprisingly vexed by their irritation at each other. John could feel his heart sink as the two men slowly realized that neither of them had sent the text to organize their meeting.

John watched as Barba and Carisi started to argue, neither of them looking pleased to be there. Particularly unpleased to have been toyed with. He watched them for a few more moments before turning and walking away. The view was unlikely to change. He had tried so many times to push them in the right direction but clearly neither of them were open to guidance. As he walked away he sighed to himself, shaking his head.

Maybe next year.

**Plus One**

John had finished hanging his stained glass creations on the walls of the canvas stall. He was a member of the New York Handmade Collective and had a regular stall at the Artisan Markets. His daughter had even set up an Etsy page for him so he could sell his creations online. He was turning a tidy profit much to his own and his wife's surprise, and if he happened to find it both rewarding and relaxing then that was neither here nor there.

He could hear his wife chatter out the front to passing customers, but he froze when he heard a familiar accent.

“Hey Rafi, check these out-”

“Sonny,” Barba’s familiar drawl followed and John could imagine him with his nose in his phone, flipping idly rather than pay a lick of attention. “I have no interest in looking at some coloured glass.”

John exited the back of the stall and looped round to the side. What he saw made his breath catch. Barba was wearing what he must have thought passed for casual, slacks with a slightly unbuttoned crisp looking shirt. The detective on the other hand was wearing cargo shorts and a polo shirt. Their hands were linked as Sonny dragged him over to the collection of stained glass items on display.

“They’re lovely aren't they?” Carol crooned at the two, unwittingly drawing them further in. John made a mental note to order roses as soon as they finished up here. His wife was either oblivious or a genius, and at the moment it hardly mattered which.

“I haven't seen anything like these,” he could hear the detective’s accent twist around the words. “Do you think Bella would like one?”

John could see the entirety of Barba’s form roll. “Why would you assume I would have anything resembling an informed opinion on what your sister would like?”

“Rafi-”

“Just pick something so we can move on.” Barba’s tone was dismissive but John didn’t have to strain to hear the underlying affection.

“How about I give you our business card?” Carol rescued smoothly. “My husband does commissioned work if you’re looking for something special.”

He could hear the smile in the detective’s voice. “Thank you ma’am.”

John ducked behind the canvas to watch the couple walk away, one of the detective’s hands tangled in his prosecutor’s, the other fingering the business card. John let himself chuckle a little, the odd couple made a cute pair. One day he would be able to use this to his advantage and the outright shock on both their faces as he filed the motion would be-

“John Buchanan!” Barba’s shout of his name drew John away from his daydream. “John Buchanan makes stained glass windows?”

“There’s probably more than one John Buchanan in the city, Rafi.”

“Not with his phone number!”

The detective just laughed. “This is good news, Rafi. Maybe next time you negotiate a plea get him to throw in something pretty for Bells.”

John couldn't help but smile as the couple walked away. Just maybe he would gift something to the detective, after all the conflict of interest here was apparent. His end had been achieved. Spectacularly, if he didn’t say so himself. It would be easy to pop up from his hiding place now, to strut up to them with a smug swagger of his hips and ruin the rest of their day. He didn’t. Partially it was so using this in court would be a surprise but also… he let them have their day off, wandering through the other stalls.

Carol always did tell him he had a kind soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more information about John Buchanan check out his IMDB page.


End file.
